


Control

by shizuoh



Series: perfection and power are overrated [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), M/M, kageyama is gay, lmao rip, theres a swear at the end?? be careful if u dont like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama sometimes doubted that Hinata was actually the Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second in a series of avatar: the last airbender au oneshots
> 
> you dont need to have read the last one but hey if u want to............i wont complain.......,,

There were times Kageyama doubted Hinata was actually the _Avatar_.

In times like these, it was usually when Hinata was annoying him, or was sick because of a game, or was scared of someone big and tall (and acted like he wasn't). But sometimes it was during moments when he just watched him—just observing him.

Now was one of those times.

They were finishing up practice with a three-on-three game—with Kageyama, Hinata, and Tsukishima on one team and Suga, Daichi, and Asahi on the other. The others were on the sidelines, some cheering them on with some preparing to go home.

Kageyama's eyes were on Hinata.

He watched as the bead of sweat rolled from Hinata' forehead, connecting with its siblings on its way down, until it just hung by a limb on his chin. Hinata panted, his shoulders stretching, and Kageyama could see the way his muscles worked with each movement. His hand went up to wipe at his forehead, the force sending the bead of sweat falling until it hit the ground. Hinata's hair was in a mess, but he paid no mind. His heart, and brain, was focused on one thing and one thing only: volleyball. Similar to Kageyama (although, in this particular moment, he was only focused on Hinata Shouyou).

His eyes were sharp, focused, determined. They swirled with a mix of emotions—frustration, pride, and the most important, excitement. 

In these moments, Kageyama found it fitting that Hinata was the Avatar. His focus, his determination, his pride; it all came together as one. He was powerful, as a player and a bender. He possessed extraordinary potential, untapped abilities just waiting to be unsheathed, and who knew what kind of things he could unlock when he became a full-fledged Avatar.

The Avatar was the epitome of balance, the force that kept all four elements together. The bridge between the two worlds. All these things were Hinata Shouyou. Even if Kageyama didn't acknowledge it at times.

Hinata Shouyou was incredible.

—and he was being hit with a volleyball sent flying from the other side of the net.

Kageyama blinked, snapping out of his daze, and stared blankly as the fallen Hinata groaned from his place on the ground. His eyes darkened, and he clenched his fists. "Dumbass!! Watch it!!" he yelled, storming up to him and stomping on his head, pretending as if he hadn't just been admiring his power and appearance just moments ago.

Tsukishima knew, however, and despite all of his attempts to hide it, he snickered at Kageyama nonetheless.

"Hinata, I'm sorry!" Suga called from the other side, frantic. "I put too much force into that one!"

"Urghh..." Hinata moaned, rubbing at his head and scooting away from Kageyama as he stood. "I'm okay!"

"Be more careful," Kageyama muttered, sending a glare Hinata's way, and redirected it to Tsukishima when he snickered again.

"The king can't stand to see his queen hurt," he commented, looking towards Yamaguchi on the sidelines, and Kageyama wanted nothing more than to punch him right then and there.

Yachi squeaked from the sidelines, looking panicked, "A-Ah, Hinata, are you sure you're okay?" When Hinata didn't reply, she bit her lip. "Y-You're kind of... wobbling—"

Kageyama turned, and to his surprise, Yachi was right. Hinata wobbled on his feet slightly, looking dizzy and pale as he struggled to stay still. As if just hearing Yachi's words, he nodded, and winced. "Y-Yeah," he stammered out, and leaned over to put his hands on his knees. "I'm... fine."

He was having trouble speaking, as if something else was distracting him and keeping him from saying anything.

"My head..." he mumbled, rubbing at his forehead, his face scrunching, "really hurts...." 

Suga rushed over frantically, putting his hands on Hinata's shoulders and trying to get him to stand. "I think you should sit out for a bit," he instructed, voice firm, and Kiyoko walked over to help.

The air in the gym began to get cold, and Kageyama blinked in confusion as the wind began to pick up. All the doors and windows were closed, so it wasn't like it was coming from inside. It almost felt like...

Hinata hunched over, falling on his face on the ground and seemingly unconscious. Suga looked as if he were about to pass out beside him, and Daichi led him back to calm him down as Kiyoko and Yachi rushed over to pick him up.

Kageyama's jaw dropped. Had the hit really been _that_ intense? Even Tsukishima looked confused.

Suddenly a powerful wave of air sent the girls flying back, and the rest of them on the ground. The aura around Hinata began to grow heavier, and he panted as he slowly climbed to his knees.

Then there was a bright light and Hinata's eyes were glowing blue.

They all stared, taken aback and shocked, as Hinata rose to his feet and kept his head cast downwards. He didn't wobble, or move, but just stood as still as a rock. That is, until the dust collected by the circling air scattered around him, and Hinata's feet hovered an inch above the ground.

The wind and air blowing wildly through the gym slammed the doors open and broke the windows. It encircled Hinata like a tornado, and the force nearly made all of them fly with it. Kiyoko and Yachi held onto the wall, while Yamaguchi and Ennoshita were being slowly pushed along the floor by the air. They were grabbed by Tsukishima and Daichi, kept rooted to the ground by the others.

Kageyama kept his grip on the floor, grunting and clenching his jaw as he stared at Hinata. He was slowly rising, clenching his fists and staring straight ahead of him. He seemed to be whispering something, and the inside of his mouth was glowing as brightly as his eyes.

"It's the Avatar State!" Suga called over the loud noise of items clashing together and wind howling. "I-It's the strongest ability the Avatar has!"

"What triggered it?" Daichi asked.

"I-I don't know!!"

They all looked towards Hinata again. The water in the nearby water bottles was beginning to slosh and jostle around, vibrating and leaning towards Hinata. The air was a mix of hot and cold, sending goosebumps up Kageyama's arms and making him shiver from the sheer force and velocity.

"We have to snap him out of it!" Yamaguchi suddenly said, hesitantly making his way to his feet, squinting and putting a hand on his forehead. Tsukishima watched in awe as Yamaguchi took a step forward, using all of his strength to keep from being jostled around by the air. Sparks danced at his feet, his firebending seemingly being what was keeping him grounded, and steam poured from between Yamaguchi's clenched teeth as he finally made it up towards him.

Kageyama followed, as if in a trance, focusing his bending on fighting the air. 

"Hinata!" Yamaguchi yelled unsurely. "I—um, you need to calm down!!"

"That's not going to work!" Tsukishima said, and Yamaguchi blanched.

Kageyama took a deep breath, looked between Hinata and Yamaguchi, and then looked up with a glare to stare up at Hinata's face. "HINATA—"

He turned down at him, glowing eyes piercing into Kageyama's and making him shiver from the intensity. But, nonetheless, Kageyama glared with the scariest face he could muster.

"YOU _DUMBASS_ , WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!??" he yelled, steam pouring from his ears, literally. "ONCE YOU COME DOWN FROM THERE I'M GOING TO THROW YOU INTO THE SUN!!"

" _That's_ not going to work either, you _idiot_ —" Tsukishima bit his tongue as soon as the wind began to die down.

The light disappeared from Hinata's eyes, and he shuddered before falling to the ground. Out of instinct, Kageyama jumped forward and caught him. The others scrambled forward, surrounding him and trying to get him to wake up.

Hinata groaned, opening his eyes and frowning. "Ehh?? What happened??"

Suga opened his mouth, but then he halted, and closed it. Looking around at the others, his eyes wide and asking for an explanation, he shrugged, his hands in the air. Hinata stared at all of them in confusion, and Tsukishima sighed.

"You went into the Avatar State, apparently."

"I  _what!?_ "

"Tsukki!!"

The blond just shrugged in response. 

"Kageyama, you should take him to the nurse in case he has any injuries," Suga said, looking up towards the boy.

Kageyama blinked owlishly, and then frowned. "Why do _I_ have to do it?"

Suga didn't get a chance to reply, because Hinata was already slipping out of consciousness, and instead of words a gasp left his mouth and Suga panicked, his motherly instincts kicking in.

"Calm down," Daichi said, his lips brushing Suga's ear, and then he sent Kageyama a hard stare. He gulped, looking down between Daichi and the fallen Hinata before sighing.

"...Fine," he murmured, swooping Hinata up in his arms, momentarily wondering at his light stature, and then walked out of the gym hurriedly due to embarrassment (he hadn't been completely deaf to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's laughing).

It was slowly getting dark, and Kageyama doubted that the nurse was still at the school, so he figured he'd just bring Hinata home. As he walked down the sidewalk, Hinata was slowly beginning to wake up, and he set him down on his feet as his eyes fluttered open.

"...Kageyama..." he murmured, rubbing at his eyes. "What... happened?"

"You passed out. I'm taking you home," he replied, and Hinata didn't even protest as he leaned on Kageyama and yawned.

Kageyama looked down at him in surprise, his heart racing, and suddenly Hinata didn't look like an all-powerful Avatar anymore. He could barely remember the glowing eyes and the intense wind. That image was replaced with this one—a sleepy, yawning Hinata that was rubbing at his eyes and nuzzling against him.

All those moments in whether he was deciding if Hinata was actually the Avatar were thrown away, unimportant. He could confirm one thing: Hinata Shouyou was completely and utterly adorable.

That was the moment when Kageyama Tobio realized he was completely and utterly fucked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> rip kags i feel u man
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
